KIRAtto! Future Dreamer
Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Yei! Mu・gen・dai! hotpink|Hi}}/ Weitoresu meiku appu rettsu dansu hotpink|Hi}}/ Norinori de Hey kamon! Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! Mu・gen・dai! #73C2FB|Aka}}/ Sakkasan jūisan ripōtā shuzai wa batchiri? Mae mite dokomade demo sagashite Patto naru fushigi! Tanoshī! no saki de HUGtto! Purikyua Issēno! Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! mu・gen・dai! Yēi! |-|Japanese= イェイ！ HUGっとGOOD　プリキュア！ お仕事うんと盛りだくさん！ 空をびゅびゅんとパイロット キャビンアテンダント パン屋さん　本屋さん　まだまだキュンと恋したい？ 誰かと一緒LIFE！ 無・限・大！ きっかけは目の前に　いっぱい溢れて ええと、どうしよっかな　ファイト1.2.3！ ピカピカ光るような　ヒント集めて なりたい自分　見つけちゃおう ファッションリーダー Show time！ アイドルONステージ！ 音楽に芸術＋イラストレーター　デザイナー ウェイトレス　メイクアップ　レッツダンス ノリノリでHey　カモン！ 世界中トラベラー 超テンション社長 Yes！ 色んな道へのトビラ　開いてみたら 夢見る　ドリーミーなハート描いて 飛び出そうよ グッとくる　好きのチカラ信じて いつかぎゅっと 抱きしめたくなるんだ　そんな未来を HUGっと！　プリキュア はーい！ 先生どうぞ　ほかには？ エンジニア　研究者 お花屋さん　看護師さん 無・限・大！ あっちこっち迷うなら　確かめてみよっか 行きたいところに　そうさゴーウェイ！ 知りたいことにもっと　ピント合わせて 知らない自分　育てちゃおう シャッフルしゅっとマジシャン フレーフレーッ！　チアリーダー 正々堂々 VS スポーツ選手　よーいどんっ！ 作家さん　獣医さん　リポーター取材はばっちり？ 冒険してみよっ Yo！　エンジョイ遊園地！ 興味のやじるし向けて　進んでみたら 前見て　どこまででも探して 遊んじゃおう パッとなる　不思議！　たのしい！　の先で 出会いたいな 大人になったわたし　繋がるように HUGっと！　プリキュア 今日はきっちり 勉強したり でもちょっぴり ひとやすみ 新しい 憧れに 色塗りして いっせーのっ！ 始まる音はどこから　胸の奥から ひとつを　叶えてみてまたまた 次のページ 終わらない　物語はこれから 目指せるんだ 夢見る　ドリーミーなハート描いて 飛び出そうよ グッとくる　好きのチカラ信じて いつかぎゅっと 抱きしめたくなるんだ　そんな未来を HUGっとね！ HUGっとね！ HUGっと！　プリキュア はーい！ いらっしゃいませっ　ようこそ カリスマ美容師セット！ お医者さん　ケーキ屋さん　無・限・大！ イェーイ！ |-|English= Yay! HUGtto Good Pretty Cure! So many jobs for us to do! Pilots flying high up in the sky Or even a cabin attendent Baker, book shop keeper, you want to feel the wonderful rush of love? Everyone here is living the life! Endless・opportu・nities! There's so many things out there in front of me Um well, what could I do? Do my best in 1・2・3! Gathering the hints that shine brightly And let's find out what we want to be Fashion leader, oh it's Show time! Idol on stage Music and the arts + illustrator or designer Waitress, make up artist, let's dance To the beat, hey c'mon! Worldwide traveller Super hardworking director Yes! Try opening all doors to those different pathways Picture a dreaming heart in your mind And then let's fly Believe in how strong the power of love is And someday you'll want to Embrace that future so tightly HUGtto! Pretty Cure Yes! Teacher please, what about the others? Engineer, scientist Florist, nurse Endless・opportu・nities! When you lose your way from going here or there Make sure to go where you want to go! Focus more on the things you want to know And grow more than you ever expected Shuffle quickly magician You can do it! Cheerleader Fair and square VS athletes, ready go! Author, veterinarian, is a reporter covering the news perfectly? Let's go on an adventure Yo! Let's enjoy this amusement park! If you do something you are interested in, you will be more willing to try Look up and see how far you have gone Let's have a great time Be alert because we're going beyond strange! And fun! I want to come across it I want to be connected to the me who has became an adult HUGtto! Pretty Cure Today is perfect To study But in a little bit Let's take a break I am yearning for A brand new Color Ready set go! The sound begins from the inner part of your chest To be able to grant a wish, you must do it over and over again And on the next page Is a story that will never end from now on And that's what we're aiming for Picture a dreaming heart in your mind And then let's fly Believe in how strong the power of love is And someday you'll want to Embrace that future so tightly With a hug! With a hug! HUGtto! Pretty Cure Yes! Hey there, welcome to our store A charismatic beautician is set! A doctor or cake shop are all endless・opportu・nities! Yay! Category:HUGtto Pretty Cure! Songs Category:Pretty Cure Songs Category:PeachDreamStar Category:Songs